The Joker
The Joker (not to be confused with the famed clown prince of crime from Batman of the same name) is a fictional character from the 1970s and 1990s game show The Joker's Wild and it's short-lived kids spin-off Joker! Joker!! Joker!!!. Currently, a cartoon caricature of rapper Snoop Dogg dressed in a colorful court jester-like outfit can be seen on the appropriately self-titled TBS game show Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild. Background 70's Version The joker in this version is seen on a purple background doing a handstand. With the word "Wild" underneath him. When one or two "Jokers" came up during a spin, a contestant could use them to match any displayed category and create a pair or triple, increasing the value of the question. They could also substitute a Joker for a category in play but not displayed on the wheels (which was referred to as going "off the board") for $50 using one Joker or $100 using two Jokers. In addition, if a contestant spun a natural pair and a Joker, he or she could discard the pair but use the joker to go "off the board" in that category for $50. Spinning three Jokers allowed the contestant to choose any of the categories in play during the game. A correct answer automatically won the game, regardless of the contestant's score or whether a full round had been played or not. The winner received either $500 or the total amount he or she had accumulated to that point. whichever was greater. If unsuccessful, however, the opponent could not steal and the game continued as normal. Using Joker's was optional, and contestants occasionally declined to use them if enough money was at stake for their opponents to win the game or take the lead. (e.g. spinning a natural pair and a Joker, then playing the pair for $100 instead of turning it into a $200 triple). By playing this way, the opponent had less of an advantage if the contestant missed the question and the opponent answered it correctly. 14333790_10210809744864616_3468903192053641939_n.jpg Joker.jpg Joker! Joker!! Joker!!! The Joker cards in this version contained a more juvenile-looking animated "joker" performing a handstand (with the word "Joker" written below the design). Joker_Card.png 90's Version When the show returned in 1990, the joker received an entire new look. In the first main game format, a joker only appeared in the third/rightmost window. It tripled the total value of the first two amounts and gave the player in control 15 seconds to correctly define as many words/phrases/names as he/she can. The second main game followed the rules of the 70s version, but the contestant in control can't go off board and substitute the joker with any category and using a joker was a must. Finally, getting three jokers did not win the game for the player who spun them, just $250 added to their score, plus a choice of three categories behind the jokers for $100/question. In the bonus game, Jokers can be used to match any of the prizes showing. spinning three Jokers won a "Joker's Jackpot" that started at $5,000 and increased by $500 each time until its won. However, this could only be done in one spin, as Jokers could not be frozen and had to be converted into other prizes on the board when they came up. (NOTE: The highest "Joker Jackpot" ever won was $36,000 on February 4, 1991 in the "Category" format.) Joker90.jpg 1990 Joker.jpg Snoop Joker On Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild, these are called the Snoop Joker because they mostly resemble the caricature of rapper Snoop Dogg. In both the main game and the bonus round ("Beat the Devil") they both have Snoop's face with the word "JOKER" (but mostly the word "OKER" excluding the capitalized "J") underlined in bold, funky letters. But also in the bonus round, the Snoop Joker can be seen with gold coins and the $2000 sign under it (as for which you can see under this article). Snoop_Joker.png Snoop_Joker_in_Gold.png Snoop_Joker_$2000.png 3_Snoop_Jokers_SDPTJW.png Shows appeared The Joker's Wild Joker Joker Joker Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild Category:Fictional Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Joker's Wild